Of Tape and Limited Editions
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: Dedicated to InsanityIsTheNewBlack! The Gamers of Akatsuki are awfully nice when it comes to the holidays. Sequel to: When Bonding Goes Wrong.


**Dedicated to InsanityIsTheNewBlack, my nicest reviewer for my story 'When Bonding Goes Wrong.'**

**XxX**

**Hello children! This is ArAnCaR_No_6 here, and I am back!!! Temporarily... this story is dedicated to said person above, who thought my story was awesome... so I made a SEMI-SEQUEL TO IT!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me... it is pretty obvious people, I mean come on! Every piece of Naruto merchendise says 'Masashi Kishimoto' on it, as far as I'm concerned...that's not me...**

**Enjoy!!!**

**XxX**

Contrary to popular belief, Akatsuki isn't as bad as they're described to be.

Sure, they're all S-class criminals, wanted in every ninja village and nation for a lengthy list of crimes that are far too horrible to mention, but that doesn't mean they're not human, after all...

As of date, Akatsuki has nine members, two of which are still underage. Those two were 16 year old Uchiha Itachi and 14 year old Deidara of Iwagakure...

Normal, right?

...

WRONG!!!

Ever since the small... 'incident'... in which Kisame and Sasori discovered their younger partners' joint stash of videogame consoles and games, it was exposed to the rest of the organization.

Most were indifferent about it, Pein and Zetsu wanting to try Itachi's Playstation 3 right away, Konan and Hidan blowing off 200 ms points to give Deidara's avatar some cheerleader pompoms, all the while changing his Gamertag from 'Katsu_Artist' to 'DancingTamales', and Kakuzu nearly losing a heart at letting two teenagers get away with purchasing two of the most expensive videogame systems on the market.

Now, Itachi and Deidara's Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 sit in the Akatsuki living room, free for the taking when one wishes to butcher 12 year olds on Call of Duty 4.

Hidan has since been glued to both consoles, claiming it was for Jashin, which was a total lie. Although he hasn't touched the PS3 since he gave it the 'Yellow Light' (1) three weeks ago. Itachi had nearly strangled him before he called SCEA in order to put his warranty into use and get it fixed.

It was Christmas in Akatsuki now, a shiny PS3 sat beside the T.V and it's rival, the Xbox directly next to it. Common to Akatsuki tradition, they stayed up until midnight to open presents, for the anxiety killed. So all nine members sat either on the floor or the long couch, in pajamas and wrapped in blankets, as they enjoyed a good game of LittleBigPlanet on the sleek black console.

Hidan-sackboy proceeded to hit Kakuzu-sackboy, who threw the Dualshock 3 at his parters head, as Pein-sackboy manouvered the controller which sat it the Pod, looking around for 'The Bunker' level. Konan-sackgirl and Deidara-sackboy were joining forces against Itachi-sackboy, sticking huge feathers on his head, when Sasori glanced at the corner of the large T.V.

"It's midnight." he said out loud. Almost instantly, all six players pressed 'start', befofe quickly setting their controllers down on a nearby bureau, while Itachi turned off his system. A quick chorus of 'Merry Christmas' was heard, before every member threw their blankets on the floor, settling in a large circle, as Zetsu fused into a nearby wall. Opening presents was always exciting, since Akatsuki bought a lot, at least 9 for each member. All eyes fell on Hidan, who sat directly behind the tree. The jashinist frowned, before randomly reaching back and getting a present.

"Lazy ass, good for nothings." he mumbled as his eyes scanned the box for a tag. "To: Sasori, From: Konan." the zealot boringly called out as he handed the wrapped present to the redhead. Sasori gave his silent thanks to Konan as he ripped the pretty paper, saving the origami rose the female of Akatsuki pins to all the mens' presents. Inside was a small carved marionette, made from the wood of Cherry Blossom trees. The small doll had her features painted on with great detail and was dressed in silk and lace. Akatsuki spoiled their own members on such holidays, there was no doubt that all the presents were expensive. "Thank you..." Sasori mumbled, awestruck that Konan was able to find something like this. The blue-haired female smiled, then all eyes went to Hidan as he fished out another wrapped gift.

"To: Itachi, From: ... Oro..." a look of horror passed through Itachi's face as he plainly said "Burn it." Hidan quickly jogged to the kitchen, dropping it in the trash can as if it was some vile creature. Eversince Orochimaru left the organization, it's like he has this morbid obsession with the Uchiha, more specifically the Sharingan. Scary indeed.

There was silence. "Let's pretend that never happened..." Pein suggested. Everyone nodded.

"NEXT!!!" Hidan cried out, reaching for a medium sized box. "Kay...this one... To: Itachi, From: Deidara" The box was passed over to the raven-haired member as he glanced suspisiously at the giggly blonde. Nevertheless, he picked at the tape, tearing off the wrapping before he abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, seeing the usual stotic Uchiha freeze in surprise.

Itachi looked at Deidara, who was still grinning happily. "Prestige(2)?" he asked in shock. The blonde nodded furiously, ignoring the looks of confusion all around.

....

"What?" Zetsu asked, not really getting what 'Prestige' meant. Itachi turned the box around, the ripped part facing them. Beneath the area where the red paper once covered, were the words, 'Call o'. More confused looks. Itachi rolled his eyes in exasperation, before tearing off the remaining paper. "Idiots, Deidara bought me Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition." More silence. "Is that good?" Kakuzu asked. Itachi merely began picking at the tape. "It is, it's the most expensive edition out there." A look of frusteration passed his face as he continued picking at the clear tape sealing his videogame inside. Stupid Deidara and his tape overuse.

"Anyway, we'll break it in later." Konan glanced at Hidan, as he turned to face the next present. The Jashinist reached for a small blue one, but something else caught his eye. "Woah, someone's getting real spoiled this year!" Hidan almost dragged the next present, wrapped in violet paper. "To: Deidara, From: Itachi."

A look of mild surprise was directed at Itachi, who was still trying to pick the tape away damn it!!! Hidan heaved the present towards Deidara's direction. The artist began tearing off the wrapping, wondering what Itachi bought him that was so heavy. The bomber stopped, much like the Uchiha did, exept his mouth dropped. He stared at Itachi, wide eyed, as he pointed a finger at him.

"You...yo..you.." he stuttered, looking near tears. "What did he get you?" Hidan asked, wondering what the hell was wrong with them this year. Suddenly, Deidara threw his arms up, letting out a happy cry, all the while startling everyone. He instantly ran over to the Uchiha, who was staring at him as if he lost his mind. What happened next shocked the hell out of everyone. Deidara hugged Itachi...he HUGGED him!!!

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!" he cried out as he squeezed him tighter, cutting off Itachi's air supply. "Let go..." Itachi managed to choke out, coughing lightly to emphasize his point. Deidara let go, running over to his half wrapped present, grinning from ear to ear. "What did he give you brat?" Sasori asked, being the first to recover. Deidara tore off the remaining paper, before looking up.

"He bought me the Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Tactical Espionage Action, Limited Edition Playstation 3 Bundle!!!" the bomber happily replied, earning looks of confusion once again. "You bought him what?" Kisame asked his partner who was still trying to stab the tape away. "Don't make me repeat, it's a very long name." the Uchiha mumbled, as Hidan frowned. "No fair." he whined out as he reached behind him for the next present. "To: Hidan, From: Itachi and Deidara." All eyes switched over to the happy artist and tape troubled Sharingan wielder, then back to the zealot, who began ripping the paper off. Hidan's eyes widened as he saw his present. "NO WAY!!!" he cried out, before turning to look at the two youngest members of Akatsuki. "You guys bought me WET!!!" Sure enough, a PS3 version of the videogame, WET, with a female character posing with guns and a katana rested in the happy immortal's hands as he began to skip merrily in circles.

Silence...

"I swear..." Pein started as he watched Kisame unwrap the videogame Heavenly Sword. "They're all a bunch of children"

_**Somewhere in Konoha...**_

Silence...

"Wow Sasuke, I can't believe your brother mailed you a 160 GB Playstation 3..." Naruto said in envy, staring at the large box that sat in front of the stunned raven-haired child.

"Neither can I..."

**XxX**

**A/N: (1) The Yellow Light: It is the Playstation 3 equivalent to the Xbox's Red Ring of Death, which means Hidan accidentally broke Itachi's PS3...which happened to me... a gamer's worst nightmare...**

**(2) Prestige Edition: This is one of the 3 editions for Modern Warfare 2, which are: Regular, Hardened, and Prestige. Prestige comes with bonus content and Night Vision Goggles, letting you see in the dark up to 50 ft away. This means Deidara spent around $170 on Itachi.**

**And if you're wondering, Metal Gear Solid is a nearly 20 year videogame franchise by Hideo Kojima, when Guns of the Patriots came out, a Limited Edition came out, along with a Metal Gear Solid PS3 version, which is what Itachi gave Deidara...**

**XxX**

**Review, how else am I going to know if you guys liked it or not?**

**No flaming though, I'm against that...**

**XxX**

**Dedicated to InsanityIsTheNewBlack**

**XxX**

(The last scene is a sneak peek of the sequel, called Generosity. Keep a look out for it!!!)


End file.
